


Guests, Tagalongs, and Kidnap Victims

by LoopyDice



Category: The Guest (2014)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Guns, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, Threats of Violence, Uncomfortable Conversations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyDice/pseuds/LoopyDice
Summary: Luke knows David isn't coming back. Anna knows David will stop at nothing to see them dead. David has other plans entirely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the Guest a few days ago and liked it a whole lot. I really don't know how I managed to get a story out of it. Tags will be added as the story progresses. This chapter is really only teen, but I tagged mature to be safe for future chapters. Rating may go up if needed.

“What the fuck?!”

Anna’s exclamation caught Luke’s attention. She heard his intake of breath after he followed her gaze.

“How?!” he asked, panic seeping into his voice. “What should we do?!”

“We’ve got to stop him.”

David paused, facing them. Anna shivered. Somehow not being able to see his face was worse. She only considered telling one of the cops or firefighters milling around for a second, before she acknowledged what a bad idea that was.

“How do we do that?!” Luke’s hand tightened in her own.

Anna gripped back just as hard. “I don’t know, but we’ve got to try.”

“But what if it doesn’t work this time either? He’s just going to kill us along with everyone else here!” Luke’s voice cracked and his eyes got teary.

“What are we supposed to do then? Wait until he comes to kill us later?!”

“Is something wrong?” The EMT asked, passing by.

Anna shook her head with a strained smiled. “We’re fine.”

“If that ever changes, you let me know. Listen, somebody’s coming to bring you over to the hospital soon. The doctors there are gonna take a look at you and make sure there isn’t anything we missed, okay? They’ll be able to take care of your leg properly.”

“Sounds good.”

The EMT smiled sadly, and walked away.

Luke let go of Anna’s hand and stood. “I’m going to talk to him.” He wrapped his shock blanket more tightly around himself.

“What?! No, Luke, stop! You can’t!” Anna scrambled to her feet, ignoring the flare of pain in her leg, her own blanket slipping off her shoulders. She grabbed her brother’s arm and tried to pull him back.

“I’ll tell him that… that we won’t tell anybody about him, that if he leaves us alone, he’ll never hear from us again.”

“That’s not gonna make a difference! The military guy said he can’t help himself from tying up loose ends! We’re loose ends!” Anna watched David from the corner of her eye as he limped his way to an idling car.

Luke sent her a pleading look. “Let me try, please. I don’t… he doesn’t want to hurt us.”

Anna reared back. “Are you fucking kidding me?! He’s a psychopath! He killed Mom and Dad!”

Luke flinched violently. “I know. But he didn’t come here planning to kill us. He actually came to help.”

“Yeah, like when he murdered Dad’s boss! Or when he got my boyfriend arrested!”

“I know, okay! Look, if we’re not loose ends anymore, he won’t have to come after us.” Luke pulled away. He hurried after David before the man could climb into the car.

Anna couldn’t abandon her brother if she tried. She hobbled after him, even though every instinct she had screamed at her to get as far away from David as possible.

“David!” Luke called.

David leaned against the car’s open door and waited patiently for Luke and Anna to catch up. Anna was certain he knew exactly what they’d been talking about and why they were there.

“I-I just wanted to say that, uh, we won’t tell… anybody. About you.” Luke shifted from foot to foot, readjusting his blanket.

Anna crossed her arms in front of her, lips pressed in a thin line.

“So… you can just go. And not come back.” Luke winced, embarrassed, maybe wishing he'd phrased it better.

David was still unreadable. Could he even hear Luke through the firefighter mask?

Then he stepped forward. Luke froze and she tensed, ready to lunge for the psycho.

Instead of stabbing Luke in the side, David patted Luke on the shoulder in a parody of affection. He nodded to Anna. She could just make out the polite pleasantness expression on his face through the fogged glass.

Finally, he moved back and climbed into the car. Anna grabbed her brother and dragged him out the car’s way, not trusting David not to run them over.

Luke grinned, relieved. He sagged into Anna’s hold. “It worked!”

“You don’t know that.” 

They watched David smoothly pull out of the parking lot, avoiding the clusters of flashing emergency vehicles.

“I do.”

As his taillights faded into the dark, Anna led her brother back to the ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one's got a lot of talking and very little action. It's Luke's POV! Just getting a feel for his and Anna's relationship at this point.

Luke leaned against the cool glass, eyes on the cop car across the street. The light from the TV behind him reflected on a corner of the window. Anna was sprawled on one of the beds, flipping through the channels every few minutes. It was their second night in the motel, after they were cleared by the hospital.

“Pretty sure they just want to see if we do anything suspicious,” Luke said, bitterly.

“Huh, the cops?” Anna shifted, leaving the TV on something colourfully animated. “They’re just trying to keep us safe.”

“We weren’t exactly the most cooperative witnesses.”

“Yeah, that was your idea, remember?” Anna sighed. “Look, Luke, I doubt the police think we’re actually hiding anything. Most witnesses are unreliable.”

“You get that from cop shows?”

A rolled-up sock hit Luke in the shoulder.

“So you really aren’t worried about the police arresting us for obstruction of justice or something?” Luke’s foot tapped restlessly against the floor.

“No, not really. I’ve got bigger problems right now.”

Luke moved away from the window and dropped onto the other bed. “Like what?”

“Well, David coming to kill us is a pretty big one.”

“Oh, come on, Anna,” Luke groaned. Why couldn’t she just drop it? Luke knew deep in his gut that David wasn’t coming back, not if it meant he might try to hurt them.

Anna frowned, eyes on the wall. “And… I don’t know what I’m gonna do about Mom and Dad… their funeral.”

Luke’s stomach dropped, leaving him feel off balance. He didn’t want to think about his parents, not when they were…

His sister threw an arm over her eyes. “Like, I don’t know if they have any arrangements in place or something.”

He wished he could tell her to stop talking.

“I remember Mom saying once that her family had a cemetery plot somewhere, but who knows if where of if there are any places left or if they’d even want to be buried there in the first place!” Her voice broke and she sobbed.

He dug his nails into the skin of his arm. He didn’t want to think about… Dammit! It was easy, so fricken easy to forgive David when he’d only hurt other people, like the kids who made Luke’s life hell, like Anna’s loser boyfriend, like the guy that stole Dad’s promotion. But Dad, Mom… they never deserved it! And Anna… the bruises were thankfully hidden in the dark.

“Did they-“ She hiccupped. “Did they even have a will?! I don’t have a fucking clue! All the papers and shit are at the fucking house! We can’t go back cuz it’s a fucking crime scene!”

Luke fought back the tears in his eyes. He couldn’t figure out what to say. He tried to force the words clogged up in his throat, but nothing came out. He rolled over, putting his back to his sister.

“And god, the house!” Anna laughed brokenly. “What am I gonna do about the house?!”

Luke wished he hadn’t asked. The reality of what David had wreaked on their lives weighed heavily on him.

“I don’t have a job anymore! I can’t afford to fix it! I can’t even afford to own it! And I can’t fuckin’ sell it when it’s trashed to shit!”

Luke cleared his throat. “I-uh… I could get a job?”

Anna was quiet. She sat up, sniffling. “Don’t be stupid, Luke.” Already she was closing herself off. “You’re not getting a job.”

“But if-“

“No.”

“Just think about it!” He rolled back over and sat up too on the side of the bed, facing Anna. “If we both have jobs, maybe we-“

“No, Luke! It’s not your problem!”

“How is it not my problem?! We both know you can’t take care of me on your own! Let me help!”

“You’re sixteen, Luke! I’m the adult! It’s my job to take care of all of this! Fuck, I shouldn’t have dumped this on you.”

Luke grit his teeth. “I’m not some dumb kid that needs babying! I can get a job!”

“And what about school?”

“I can drop out!”

“Over my dead body!”

“Fine! What about after school jobs? I don’t need to work nine to five.”

Anna pursed her lips. “Alright. As long as your grades don’t suffer.”

“I get to help pay the bills too.”

She snorted. “Any money you make, you have to keep.”

“Then I’ll buy my own lunches at school!”

“I think you’re overestimating how much you’ll actually make. Part time jobs pay for shit.” Anna slid off the bed and shut off the tv, leaving the room in shadows, lit only by the yellow wall lamps outside. “C’mon, let’s go grab a burger or something, my treat.”

“That...” Luke’s resolve crumbled. He wiped his eyes, appreciating the distraction. It was easier to let Anna take the lead. “Sounds good.”


	3. Chapter 3

Anna waved to the officers sitting in the patrol car and gestured to the diner next door. It was too dark to make out if they acknowledged her or if they even saw her.

She was missing a sock. She hadn’t bothered to scrounge around on the ground for it when they were only getting takeout. Just thinking about it made her leg hurt.

The diner was a small place with only a dozen tables and a 1950s aesthetic. The bell over the door chimed a greeting as Anna entered, Luke trailing close behind her. Only a few tables were taken, with mostly people on their own or in pairs.

“Hiya, why don’t you take a seat,” the waitress asked. It was a different one from the woman who had served them that morning. Her eyes caught on the ring of vivid bruises that peaked out from the edges of her cheap wool scarf.

Anna smiled awkwardly. “Actually, just takeout please.”

“Of course, right this way.” The waitress, Nancy by her nametag, smiled and got behind the cash register. “And what will you be having?”

Anna only ordered a double cheese burger, but Luke couldn’t help adding a chocolate milkshake to his chicken burger, like the six-year-old he was. Anna shot him a knowing look, while he played with the strings of his hoodie, tying them into knots. He refused to meet her eyes, a light blush creeping across his face.

Nancy rang them up. Just as Anna thought she and Luke could make it out of the diner without incident, the woman’s eyes were drawn back to Anna’s neck. “Who gave you those?” Nancy winced, like she wanted to take the words back.

Luke scowled. “None of your business!”

The waitress’ eyes snapped to him, a spark of suspicion forming.

Anna rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around her little brother’s shoulders. “You don’t mind if we take a seat while we wait, do you?”

“No, that’s fine.”

Anna was already leading Luke to a booth. She couldn’t help messing with his hair, while conveniently using him as a crutch. “My hero.”

“She was just so… so…!”

“Intrusive?”

“Yeah!”

“It happens. It’s awkward. You don’t need to get so worked up about it.”

“But…”

“It really doesn’t bother me,” Anna lied.

“It bothers me.”

That didn’t surprise her. Luke could barely bring himself to look at her in the light. His eyes tended to skip over her. Anna hated it, hated it more than the pitying curious looks she got from strangers. She wanted to grab him and shake him. Look! Look at me! Look at what he did! “Bruises fade, Luke. In a few weeks, there won’t be anything left to gawk at.”

“… Yeah.”

Nancy was back, an apologetic smile on her face. She purposefully avoided looking at Anna’s neck. A tall glass was placed in front of Luke. “Here’s your milkshake! Enjoy!”

“Thank you,” he murmured, while Anna offered a polite smile.

The door opened with another chime. Nancy left to deal with the pair of men who’d just entered.

Anna’s tapped her fingers against the linoleum. “I’m going to visit Zeke tomorrow, wanna come?”

“Why would I ever want to?” Luke’s nose wrinkled. “I don’t even like Zeke.”

“I know, it’s just I don’t really want to leave you on your own.”

“I’m sixteen, Anna, I can look after myself for a few hours.” He slurped his milkshake, a little petulantly.

“Yeah.” Just the thought of letting her little brother out of her sight sent a chill through her.

“… How is he anyway?”

“They’re dropping the murder charges, but… those were his drugs. He’s still going to jail.” It hurt Anna to think about, feeling like a vice clenching around her heart. Zeke was just going to be gone, out of her life. Another person David took from her.

Luke winced. “I’m sorry.”

Anna’s eyes burned. “I know.” 

“If-if you need me there…?”

Anna grit her teeth. “I don’t need to be taken care of.” It shouldn’t have bothered her, Luke’s half-hearted attempts to be there for her, but she couldn’t help feeling he only did it because he thought David would approve. 

Luke slurped his milkshake, deftly avoiding having to respond. Anna stared out the window. She tried not to think about all the funerals she’d be attending in the coming weeks, tried not to be bitter at how unaffected Luke was.

Her fingers dug into the table.

It was a relief when Nancy came back with their order in a brown paper bag. Luke sucked noisily at the straw, his cheeks hollowing, trying to get the drops at the bottom of the glass. Anna knocked his shin with her bad leg as she got up. “You’re such a kid.”

Luke gave her the dirtiest look. “No, I’m not!”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

Luke desperately wanted to throw something at her, but there was nothing convenient around. 

Anna couldn’t help feeling a little smug about her victory.

It had gotten colder while they’d waited. The parking lot had a few more cars scattered around. Another couple walked passed them to the diner. A man smoked while leaning against a dark hatchback. The police cruiser sat still and silent across the street, like a gargoyle.

Anna cradled their takeout, taking advantage of its warmth.

“Maybe I should carry that.” Luke pointed to their brown paper bag.

“Not a chance. It’s my space heater.”

“But your leg?”

Anna scoffed. “My leg’s fine.”

“You’re limping.”

“So? I’m not about to keel over.” 

“Yeah, but maybe you should take it easy. You just got out of the hospital.”

Anna opened her mouth to reply, but froze in her tracks. Cold seeped under her skin, stealing her breath.

Luke stopped with her. “Anna?”

David smiled, comfortably propped against his car. “Hey, how’ve you been.” 

“David!” Luke failed to keep the genuine pleasure out of his voice. 

Bile rose in Anna’s throat. 

“Wait.” Luke’s enthusiasm faded. “Why are you here? I thought… I thought we agreed…”

“I know, I tried to stay away. I made it all the way to Oklahoma City before I knew I had to come back. I couldn’t get the two of you out of my head.” David stepped away from his car.

“Luke,” Anna said, her voice trembling, “run.”

David pulled out his gun. It was held in an almost lazy grip not really pointed at either of them. “Don’t do that. I’ll just have to chase you down.”

“David,” Luke entreated, taking a step towards him. “Please, you can’t.”

Anna grabbed her stupid little brother by the arm, preventing him from getting closer. How could he still trust the maniac? He was holding a gun on them!

“I’m not going to shoot you,” David assured them, sounding warm and fond, like an older brother comforting his younger siblings. The kind of shit Luke ate up.

Anna could see it working. Luke relaxed.

“Why?! You got something else in mind?!” Anna spat out. She remembered the feel of his hands around her throat.

“Yeah, exactly.” He opened the backdoor, like a chauffer, his gun still aimed in their direction. “If you don’t mind.”

Even Luke hesitated. Anna couldn’t help her eyes being drawn to the police car, desperately hoping they’d show up, though she knew better. It looked empty. She couldn’t make out the shadows of the officers.

Luke finally nodded. “Okay, yeah.”

“Luke,” she pleaded, her fingers digging in.

He yanked himself free. He gave David a shy smile as he slid into the back seat.

Anna stared at her brother, disgust intensifying her nausea. How could he?! How?! 

David watched her expectantly, still waiting for her decision. She could almost feel the diner at her back. The illusion of safety was so close. She knew better. David wasn’t afraid of causing a scene. 

She forced herself to move, walking past David and into the car.

“There you go,” he patronized, closing the door after her.

Anna refused to look at Luke. He made her sick. 

David got into the driver’s seat and started the car.

As David pulled out of the parking lot, Luke place a hand on her arm. “It’s al-“

“Don’t touch me.” Her voice was cold as ice. She didn’t want to hear his excuses.

Luke reeled back, letting out a hurt, “Anna!”

She could feel David watching them as he drove them who knows where.

Luke started again. “Anna, please, there was nothing else we could do!”

“Just shut up!”

And Luke did. If he hadn’t… she might’ve decked him. Anna hated him right then, almost more than she hated David. David was going to kill him, but it was Luke’s name she would die cursing.


End file.
